


Dinner Time

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link spend their evening enjoying a fun domestic scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time

Link slowly opened his eyes and saw the late afternoon sun peeking through the bedroom blinds. He rolled over to check the time on his phone; it was 5:30 p.m.

“Rhett.” He said in a groggy voice. “Rhett wake up.”  Link nudged his partner until he began to stir. “Good morning, sunshine.” Rhett said, kissing Link on the forehead.

Link laughed softly. “It’s actually dinner time. Are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry.” Rhett said before pinning Link down and nibbling on his neck. Link rested his hands on his back and smiled as Rhett worked his way up to his lips. They kissed for a few minutes until Link finally pulled away.

“I meant hungry for food.”

“Oh.” Rhett giggled. “Yeah, I’m hungry for that too.”

“Do you want me to make something?” Link said as he slid out of Rhett’s embrace and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Nah, I’ll take care of it. You go relax.”

“Okay.” Link put on his glasses and went into the living room. Rhett watched him walk away and was suddenly struck with an idea.

“Link, where’s the apron?” He called out.

“In the kitchen. Why?”

“No reason.” Rhett raised an eyebrow as he quickly grabbed the apron and returned to the bedroom. He removed what he was wearing and put on the purple apron, tying the strings around his neck first before tying the strings around his waist. Rhett stopped to check himself out in the mirror before strolling into the living room.

Link was sitting on the couch watching TV when he saw a familiar bit of flesh out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Rhett leaning inside the entrance to the kitchen.

“What are you wearing under there?”

Rhett smiled coyly. “Nothing. Do you like it?” Rhett turned to the side, lifted the apron a little and gave Link a peek of his ass.

“I love it.” Link growled as he turned off the TV and followed Rhett into the kitchen. He took a seat at the table, eyes still on Rhett.

“So, what are you going to make for me?”

Rhett leaned against the counter and extended one of his legs. “Whatever you want.”

Link licked his lips and looked Rhett up and down. “I think there’s a pizza in the freezer. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good.” Rhett opened the freezer and wiggled his ass a little as he took the pizza box out of the freezer. He was careful to give Link a nice view as he bent over and pulled the pizza pan out of a cabinet, then reached up to turn on the oven.

Link leaned back in his seat a bit. “Do you think I can get something to drink? It’s kind of hot in here.”

“Absolutely.” Rhett got a glass from another cabinet and pulled a pitcher of water out of the fridge. He sauntered over to the table and set the glass down in front of Link. Link winked at Rhett and gently stroked his beard as he poured his drink. “That’s enough.” He said. Rhett stopped pouring and put the pitcher back in the fridge. Link slowly sipped his beverage as he watched Rhett put the pizza into the oven.

“How long until the pizza’s done?” Link asked.

“20 minutes. I’m sorry you have to wait, I know you’re hungry.”

“That’s okay.” Link smiled seductively. “Come ‘ere.” Link slid his chair back and motioned for Rhett to sit on his lap. Rhett lowered himself onto Link’s lap, and Link pulled his face towards his and kissed him deeply. He wrapped one arm around Rhett’s waist while using his free hand to reach under the apron and explore his thighs and buttocks. Rhett moaned softly and tugged on Link’s waistband.

“Not yet, baby.” Link whispered. “We need to eat first, remember?”

Rhett nodded. “Yeah.” Rhett got up and checked the time on the oven clock. “I think it should be done now.” Rhett grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the pizza from the oven.

“Careful not to burn yourself.” Link said, watching the bottom of Rhett’s apron move to reveal more of his legs. Rhett cut the pizza into equal slices before placing one on a plate and placing it in front of Link.

“I thought you were hungry?” Link asked as Rhett sat down next to him. Rhett propped his elbow on the table and put his face into his hand. “I just want to make sure you’re taken care of first.”

Link smiled as he picked up the pizza. “It’s pretty hot. Can you cool it off for me?” Link pointed the pizza towards Rhett, and Rhett gently blew on it.  Link took a bite then turned it towards Rhett again. “Here.” Rhett took a big bite and chewed it slowly. “Thank you.” He said after he swallowed.

“You’re welcome.” Link lowered his eyes at Rhett as he finished his pizza. He slid his plate across the table. “I’m done.”

“Are you sure?” Rhett asked as he got up and picked up Link’s plate. Link tilted his head and smirked. “Yeah, I’m ready for something else now.” He exhaled deeply as he felt the familiar sensation of arousal. “But you need to clean this mess up first.”

Link watched Rhett put the rest of the pizza in the fridge and wipe down the counter. He loved to clean, but watching a nearly naked Rhett scrub the counter was satisfying in a completely different way. When Rhett bent over to put the dirty plate in the dishwasher, Link got up and grabbed him from behind, hands on his hips.

“I think you’re done cleaning now.” Link said, stroking Rhett’s sides. “It’s time for the next course.”

Rhett nodded as he stood up and closed the dishwasher. Link released him and the taller man slowly made his way out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. Link followed, giving him a swift smack on the ass on the way there.

As soon as they got back into their bedroom, Link quickly shut the door and pressed Rhett up against it. He sunk his teeth into Rhett’s neck and shoulders as he reached around and untied the apron. It pooled at their feet and Link quickly kicked it aside.

“I think you need to lie down.” He hotly whispered into Rhett’s ear. “You must be _so tired_  after working in the kitchen all evening.”

“I think you’re right.” Rhett said quietly as he pulled the blankets off of the bed and laid down on his back, submissively positioning himself in order to give Link the perfect view of his body. Link quickly undressed before curling up next to Rhett and nuzzling his ear.

“You’re so beautiful.” Link marveled while caressing Rhett’s chest. “I just can’t seem to keep my hands off of you.”

Rhett blushed as Link straddled him and began a long, gratifying journey down his body. Link was enthralled with every part of his lover’s body and wanted to make sure it got more than enough attention. Rhett smiled and whimpered as Link rubbed down his broad chest, left a trail of kisses down his torso, and rubbed his chin in his neatly trimmed pubic hair. Link then sat up and stroked Rhett a little.

“I love how turned on you are right now.” He said, feeling Rhett’s erection grow in his hands. “But I think you can do better than this.” Link turned his attention to the inside of Rhett’s thighs, kissing and kneading them. He continued to move down Rhett’s legs until he got to his feet, where he slipped his tongue in between his toes. Rhett purred with pleasure as Link spread his legs, laid down between them, and kissed his asshole several times before moving up the underside of his now fully erect dick.

“I think you’re ready for me now.” Link boasted as he got out of bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. Rhett nodded as Link knelt in between his legs, pulled his wrists above his head, and kissed him, biting his bottom lip on release. “I love you Link.” Rhett gurgled.

“I love you too.” He responded softly. Link placed Rhett’s knees on his shoulders and covered his asshole with lube before inserting a finger inside. He mercilessly teased Rhett’s prostate until he began to giggle.

“You want more?” Link smiled.

“Yes please.” Rhett said, squirming.

“Hold still then.” Link commanded, placing a hand on one of Rhett’s hips. He inserted two more fingers inside of Rhett then formed the three of them into a hook, sliding them in and out of Rhett until he began pulling and grasping at the bedding. Link put his head down and focused on Rhett’s begs and cries, his desperation fueling Link’s own arousal. Link closed his eyes and muttered incoherently under his breath as he grew harder.

“Link…” Rhett gasped. “I need you. Please.”

“Are you sure?” Link taunted.

“Yes!” Rhett sputtered. He was losing the ability to form words.

“All right then.” Link pulled his fingers out and covered his dick with the cool substance before pressing himself into Rhett. Rhett shivered and arched his back slightly as Link grinded his hips into his at an agonizingly slow pace. “Fuck, you look hot like this.” Link praised Rhett. “I’m so lucky to have you.” Rhett closed his eyes and smiled in response, his jaw clenched as he concentrated on the feeling of Link being inside him, filling him completely.

Link sped up his movements a little more, his hips moving in a figure eight motion. He leaned his head back, revealing a teeth baring smile as he felt himself getting close to completion. Link cupped Rhett’s ass and gazed at him lovingly. “I want you to see you come for me.”

“Yes sir.” Rhett said, his voice fading into a high pitched, almost nasal sigh as he promptly came on Link’s chest. Link followed immediately after, smiling and humming to himself as he emptied himself into his lover.

When he was done, Link quietly pulled out of Rhett and grabbed a towel, wiping himself off before leaning down and wiping the sweat from Rhett’s forehead. Rhett smiled as he took the towel and finished cleaning himself up, and Link sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

“You doing okay?” he asked.

Rhett grinned and gently gripped Link’s arm. “Yeah.” Link leaned down to kiss him. “I’m still hungry though.”

Link laughed a little. “How do feel about leftover pizza?”

“Sounds good.” Rhett said as he sat up and got out of bed. The two men got dressed and finished off the pizza from earlier.

“I think this is the best dinner you’ve made in a long time, Rhett.” Link winked from across the table. Rhett nodded. “I’ll have to make it again soon.”


End file.
